Similar
by KnowledgeandImagination
Summary: After Diamond Dust Rebellion: Because no matter what anyone said, they were not that similar at all. But still, that didn't mean they couldn't be friends. friendship drabble


After watching the diamond Dust Rebellion, I sort of clucked my tongue at the movie making it seem as if Ichigo and Toushirou were very similar, because they weren't. but at same time, I rather like the idea of them being friends, so this drabble was born. Wow, only three more to go after this!

* * *

**Similar**

They were not similar, no matter what anyone said.

Many had heard Kurosaki Ichigo tell his story, and many had found out about Hitsugaya Toushirou's hidden past.

"Taichou and that substitute are really similar, aren't they?"

The boy shook his head and scowled. They were not similar. Their experiences might have sounded the same. But really, they were not. Ichigo had lost his mother to a hollow he had no knowledge of. He had no idea what he'd done wrong. Toushirou had known exactly what he and Kusaka had done 'wrong', and exactly who was coming for them.

Ichigo lost his mother because the hollow wanted him, and his mother jumped before him to protect him. Toushirou lost Kusaka because he was forced to fight him to the death, and in the end, he died from a coldly issued execution.

When Ichigo's mother died, it had happened so fast that the boy barely had time to register what was happening until it was over, only to have the pain hit him harder when he realized what had past. For Toushirou, he still remembered the agonizing slowness with which it happened, standing in the central 46 chambers, being told that one of them had to die, the dawning horror that had slowly slid throughout his body. He remembered seeing his former best friend turn upon him, suddenly attempting to kill him.

Ichigo lost his mother, the one who gave birth to him, loved him like no other, for a mother's like is irreplaceable, and sacrificed her love for him. Toushirou lost only a friend, who'd turned upon him. Ichigo had had his family's feelings to deal with, and Toushirou had had no one to share his grief with, though also no one to make him feel guiltier.

It was simply not the same. They shared different losses, and felt different types of pain.

And yet…

As he pushed the door to his office open, he was greeted by the sight of an orange haired shinigami, who flashed a grin and said, "Yo, Toushirou!"

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" he snapped back. Ichigo only grinned, used to this argument. "How are you feeling?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'll live. I went through it once, and I can go through it again."

The orange haired shinigami nodded. He understood the boy's hate of being fussed over. Without warning, he slapped him in the back, causing him to gasp and glare at the substitute. Flashing another grin, he said, "So, aren't you going to show me around your division?"

"And why should I?" the boy questioned.

Ichigo shrugged. "I saved your place as captain, so you should show me around your division at the very least as a thank you!"

The boy sighed wearily. "Come on then, Kurosaki."

Really, they weren't similar. Ichigo was a more cheerful person, louder and more energetic than he was, and more sociable. But perhaps that didn't matter. But as he glanced at Ichigo's inquisitive expression, he decided that he was glad of it. Being the way he was, the substitute was able to help him in a way no one else had. No matter what, he will always appreciate Ichigo's support, and perhaps even consider him a friend.

"Thanks, Kurosaki," he muttered to himself. Thinking that the substitute had not heard, he continued as if nothing had happened.

As he walked on, Ichigo grinned at his back. "Anytime, Toushirou," he murmured. The boy turned, his sharp ears picking up his voice. "Did you say something?"

"Oh nothing, Toushirou."

"How many times will I have to tell you before it gets through that thick skull of yours? It's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

* * *

Gasp…I've written something less than 1000 words! I can't believe it! First drabble (kinda) ever …probably one of the last too XDXD;;; hope it wasn't too bad...


End file.
